Users having access to production systems can inadvertently compromise the security and integrity of their local workstation and attached systems due to poor secure computing practices. For example, a user might inadvertently click on a link in a communication (such as a phishing email) resulting in malware installation taking place. Subsequently, the user might access a remote computer system hosting a commercial production workload from their compromised workstation, placing data in that remote production system at risk.
Current systems may rely on anti-virus software running on a user's workstation to detect and quarantine any malware. However, users themselves may not be aware that they have performed an insecure computing practice or that the anti-virus software on their computer has quarantined such malware.